


Hellfire

by chuwu



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Comedy, Crack, Fluff, Why does olivia have a dark concept, shes too cute, uwu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-07-25 21:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16205708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuwu/pseuds/chuwu
Summary: The portal opens and out comes blue flames so hot Jiwoo can feel her skin charring already. Her eyes close on instinct from the blast of heat but she forces them open only to see a black figure rising through the flames, it cackles. The flames go out with a wave of the figures hand. Jiwoo finally gets a good look at the figure and… giggles. It pouts back. Why are it’s cheeks so fluffy?Olivia Hye really is good at her job of being a demon, her cute demeanor doesn’t affect her personality at all she swears!





	1. Chapter 1

Jiwoo reads her syllabus over for the umpth time. Final 30%? She definitely wasn't going to pass this class thanks to that shit professor and her shitty policies and-

"Jiwoo maybe if you would've studied mo-"

"I did study! I studied so hard!" Jiwoo fights back. Her roommate, Jungeun, looks at her in disbelief before shaking her head once. Jiwoo wants to fight, they had studied together for god's sake!

"Sure, Jan." Jiwoo picks up the nearest object she can find, a tissue, and flings it at Jungeun. It flutters pathetically to the ground a mere foot away from Jungeun making Jungeun break down in laughter. Jiwoo pouts back, she needs to pass this class and Jungeun really isn't helping.

"Listen Jiwoo, you need the power of some sort of God to pass with the way things are looking now. Good luck, study hard, ace that final, suck a titty, I don't know!" Jungeun leaves the dorm, leaving Jiwoo stranded in the center of their dorm with a crumpled syllabus and a hopeless gut feeling.

 

_____

 

"Excuse me? I don't think I understand?" The bookkeeper boy questions again. Jiwoo huffs.

"I need a cult book. Like a book about demons and witch craft." She explains again slower. The bookkeeper boy still looks confused, maybe even a little frightened but Jiwoo isn't concerned about him. Last night after a fit of crying and fighting with Jungeun she fell into a fitful sleep where she had a dream of a baby wolf with devil horns. She had woken up with an epiphany, summon a demon and ace that final! It made sense to her when she had rushed out of bed to the bookstore, but now thinking it over with a frightened employee who's sweating bullets, maybe it wasn't the best plan, but, well, she's this far already, what has she got to lose? She stares the bookkeepr down and he finally gives in pointing towards an ail towards the back with shaky fingers, Jiwoo murmurs a thanks and sprints over. There's not many books that can help her, she decides as she scans the book titles. Odd, there's no specific demon summoning to help ace tests books. She takes the most interesting one, "Guide to Demons for Beginners", and buys it anyways, she'll do research online for more info.

 

______

 

The book had been a lot more informative than she had expected she realizes as she stares at a huge salt pentagram she had done in the middle of the living room, thank God Jungeun wouldn't be home till late today. She looks over the checklist, 500 grams of rock salt, check, 200 grams of milk, check, chicken bones, check, graveyard dirt from her ancestors check, goat blood, check.

"Thank you, eBay." Jiwoo murmurs before lighting the candles. She readies herself, incantation printed out from Wikipedia in one hand and candle in the other. She took Spanish once in high school, Latin shouldn't be that hard right? She reads the incantation once, and almost curses, this was Latin? It looked like some bullshit, maybe Wikipedia had let her down? She tries again once, then another, and finally a third time, nothing happens. Jiwoo reluctantly decides to give up, maybe demon summoning wasn't for her. With a resigned heart Jiwoo begins blowing out the candles when suddenly the floor starts to shake, she gasps and falls to the floor unable to keep her balance. She looks at the center of the pentagram, a hole suddenly appears and Jiwoo finds herself shell shocked staring at the seemly endless abyss. Blue flames suddenly erupt sending Jiwoo flying back. Her eyes close on instinct from the blast of heat but she forces them open only to see a black figure rising through the flames, it cackles. The flames go out with a wave of the figures hand. Jiwoo finally gets a good look at the figure and… giggles. It pouts back. Why are its cheeks so fluffy?

"I'm Olivia Hye, demon in training at your service!" The demon, Olivia announces stepping out of the pentagram. Jiwoo remains silent taking in the demon? This is the cutest demon Jiwoo could've ever imagined, she has to hold herself back from squealing. They stare at each other, Jiwoo in glee, and Olivia in bored confusion. Smoke begins to cloud Jiwoos vision and she finally blinks in surprise.

"Your couch." Olivia points behind her, and sure enough when Jiwoo glances back, the couch is completely engulfed in flames.

"Shit."

 

_____

 

After a brief introduction and an even briefer house tour both girls get down to business, cleaning Jiwoos mess.

"You know, you don't need blood to summon me? What kind of bull poop are you guys learning on the human plane?"

"You know, math, reading, taxes all that good stuff I guess." Jiwoo sweeps up the last of the salt and dumps it into Olivias awaiting trash bag.

"What the heck is a taxes?" Jiwoo nearly drops the chicken bones.

 

______

 

Jiwoo learns very quickly after that, that summoning Olivia had been a very big mistake, an incredibly cute one, but a mistake nonetheless. After cleaning up the pentagram and sweeping what was left of the couch into a corner, Jiwoo had tried to explain the specifics of why Olivia was summoned, but Olivia was too busy staring in wonder at everything but Jiwoo.

"What's this box thing?"

"A T.v."

"And this rectangle?"

"A chocolate bar." Jiwoo sighs. Olivia hadn't been able to sit in one spot once they had finally finished cleaning, instead she chooses to sprint very gracefully from item to item questioning everything. Jiwoo had to admit, Olivia taps the microwave and practically hisses when it beeps back at her, Olivia was really adorable. Olivia raises her hand, blue flames beginning to form before flinging them at the poor microwave.

"Olivia no!" Thankfully Jiwoo had made it just in time, the microwave only suffered a slightly melted door, she could live with that.

"Olivia you can't just burn things! They're mine I paid money for them!" Jiwoo tugs Olivia to the living room. Olivia pouts, and Jiwoo actually feels bad for scolding the demon until she opens her mouth.

"Just get more money." Jiwoo nearly face palms. She sits Olivia down in the middle of the floor and tries to explain again why she had been summoned. Olivia for the most part listens and eventually when Jiwoo manages to finish babbling Olivia nods in understanding, and oh my god Jiwoo thinks, her fucking apple hair bobs, Olivia is going to be the death of her.

"Why was your immediate solution to summon a demon?" Olivia breaks her out of her thoughts. Honestly, now that she's sitting there, demon in her living room and couch turned to dust, maybe summoning a demon had been a little bit too much.

"Cause I'm gay and dramatic." Olivia, despite how confused she clearly is, doesn't question it and Jiwoo appreciates it. Jiwoo hands Olivia her syllabus and Olivia takes it and reads it over, once, then twice before chucking it away with a hiss. Jiwoo jumps back in shock as Olivia begins to sprout flames again and chanting in tongues, two devil horns suddenly sprout from Olivias head. Jiwoo panics and does the only thing she can of, yelling and somehow, by some miracle it actually manages to make Olivia come back to her senses. Olivia sighs tiredly and retracts her horns back, Jiwoo pouts.

"Sorry it's just I thought I lived in hell all my life but it turns out demons live on the human plane too" Jiwoo begins snuffing out the flames that have gotten on the rugs, she really is going to go broke.

"What?" Olivia gets rid of the remaining flames with a flick of her wrist, Jiwoo flops on the ground and groans.

"I can't help you. What is this?"

"Physics?"

"You think I know what physics are? I was born over a century ago and live in hell. Do you think I got a proper education." Olivia giggles and if she weren't so darn cute Jiwoo would be furios.

"Wait here." Jiwoo stands up and Olivia nods obediently. She runs to her bedroom and grabs her notebook and two textbooks before running back to Olivia.

"This," she points at the water droplet on her textbook cover, "is physics."

 

_____

 

Jiwoo is barely through the introduction of her textbook when the front door slams open.

"What is up my…dudes." Jungeun lets her bag slide off her shoulders to the floor in shock. Her eyes flicker from the pile of rubbish in the corner to Olivia then they land on Jiwoo, Jiwoo can't help but chuckle nervously.

"I can expla- "Before Jiwoo can finish Jungeun lunges across the room straight towards her, Olivia teleports out of the way before Jiwoo can grab her as a shield. Jungeun tackles Jiwoo to the ground and puts her a in headlock. Jiwoo screams and struggles but all Jungeun does is squeeze harder.

"What have you done! Where's our couch!"

"There." Olivia points towards the pile of dust and rubbish, Jungeun screeches and squeezes harder.

"And who are you!" Jungeun yells in Olivias direction, she smiles brightly.

"I'm Olivia Hye demon in-"

"Demon?" Jungeun screams, Jiwoo starts tapping out but Jungeun ignores in favor of cutting her airway off, Jiwoo chokes.

"Please, Olivia-Olivia save me, I'll do anything you want." Jiwoo manages to stutter out. Olivia looks her straight in the eye, devil horns reappearing instantaneously and bright smile intact.

"Then perish."

_____

 

Jungeun, surprisingly, calms down as soon as she notices Olivias newly acquired horns, "a skill", Olivia had said as she retracted them again. After a brief introduction courtesy of Jiwoo, they both begin questioning Olivia with a newly acquired interest, sitting her down on the living room floor and pushing the learning materials aside.

"Well like I said, I'm a demon in training. I'm only a century old, this my first time being summoned."

"What are you training for?"

"To cause hell on Earth of course!" Olivia exclaims, and Jiwoo chooses to ignore that last part and instead focuses on the way Olivias cheeks pull up when she smiles, Jungeun nudges her suddenly.

"Your eyes are practically twinkling, I know what you're thinking and no." Jungeun whispers at her. Jiwoo pouts, but ignores her anyways.

"Are…are you guys going to kick me out?" This was Olivias first time being summoned and she has already failed? She can feel tears beginning to well in her eyes but she holds them back bravely. Both Jiwoo and Jungeun jump up.

"We're not heartless, you're staying her until further notice." Jiwoo exclaims.

"Yeah, there's plenty of ro- we'll figure something out…" Jungeun trails off. Jiwoo and Jungeun both barely fit in the one-bedroom dorm anyways, both of them make do with a kitchenette, a small bathroom, a living room that was barely considered one, and a bedroom with two twin sized beds separated by a nightstand. Honestly their dorm was a glorified closet.

"I mean there's no couch anymore, so I don't know where you would sleep…" The three of them turn towards the pitiful remnants of their once beautiful couch, now black and mostly ash. They couldn't just make Olivia sleep on the floor or outside, Jiwoo had summoned her after all. Jiwoo opens her mouth to suggest something, but Jungeun stops her with a wave of her hand, Olivia opens up instead.

"I'll just levitate in the air over your bed." Olivia grins, and gosh Jiwoo supposes in some other lifetime it could look intimidating, but she really did resemble a baby wolf. Jiwoo thinks the proposal over, the thought of waking up in the middle of the night to Olivia staring down at her from the ceiling…

"Yes, please!" All Jiwoo can think about is seeing Olivias cheeks being pulled down towards her from gravity.

"No wait, sleep over my bed instead!" Jungeun cuts in raising her hand.

"No, I summoned her, she gets to sleep over my bed!"

"You deserve some sort of punishment for burning the couch so no privileges!"

"Olivia burned the couch, not me!"

"Well you summoned her anyways!"

"You guys are weird I'll just sleep in the kitchen or something." Olivia interrupts.

"NO!" Jiwoo and Jungeun shout at the same time. Jiwoo isn't sure why Jungeun would want Olivia to stay over her bed, she isn't very fond of cute things, unless…

"Oh my god you like cute things!" Jiwoo exclaims suddenly. Jungeun splutters, face turning red. She waves her hands frantically in denial, Jiwoo sees right through her.

"You're so tsundere, you like cute things." Jiwoo giggles, Jungeun resigns with a sigh, her face still red.

"I don't like cute things," Jungeun pauses, Jiwoo opens her mouth to object, "I love them." Olivia face palms. They spend the rest of the afternoon arguing over whose bed Olivia gets to levitate over, and when Olivia eventually announces that she'll just hover in the middle of both beds with a finality neither girl can oppose to they finally actually start getting ready to sleep. Jiwoo shoves a new toothbrush into Olivias hands, and Jungeun forces her into the bathroom. The three of them huddle over the small sink together, Olivia mentions once, that she doesn't really need to brush her teeth, but both girls gag at her and shove the toothbrush back in her mouth anyways, she supposes, this is her life now. With clean faces and begrudgingly clean teeth, the trio go to the bedroom sleepy from a long day. Olivia walks to the center of the room ready to show of her levitation when Jiwoo shoves something into her hands. Its soft, Olivia observes, and covered in penguins? Coral penguins? Olivia is one hundred, well maybe ninety percent sure those don't exist. Before Olivia can question what Jiwoo has handed her, Jungeun strides over and shoves another material into her hands. Red owls, Olivia notes. Jungeun and Jiwoo glare at each other for a few seconds before the shouting finally begins.

"She would look better with my pajamas! Red is her color!"

"Oh please, penguins, Jungeun! Penguins!"

Olivia looks at the alarm clock sitting on a night stand, 1:03 it reads. The shouting continues. This is going to be a long night, Olivia sighs.


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia wakes up the next day startlingly refreshed. They had gotten to bed at a good 3 o clock in the morning after settling on Olivia wearing a coral pink penguin shirt and red owl pants. After a brief quarrel over breakfast Jungeun had left both Jiwoo and Olivia to themselves in the dorm. Olivia thought a nap was a good idea, Jiwoo had other plans unfortunately.

"We can't just have a living room without a couch!" Jiwoo had insisted after a full breakfast, ("I don't need to consume food for energy", "breakfast is the most important meal of the day!") that they both go out. Olivia tugs uselessly at the too small sleeves on a borrowed sweater as Jiwoo drags her around the neighborhood. Every couple of blocks Jiwoo gets stopped by someone and she ends being introduced as her childhood friend.

"But I'm not your friend I'm a demon!" Olivia huffs, Jiwoo pats her shoulder

"You can't just introduce yourself as some demon in training, that's weird. Besides you haven't even done any demons activities." Olivia had literally showed up from a portal from hell, but she can tell it's probably already out of Jiwoos mind

"There's no need to wreak havoc, you humans seem pretty good at that already." Olivia and Jiwoo had watched the morning news over their breakfast. Olivia has never seen such a mess. They wander around for an hour or 2, Olivia isn't sure anymore, after seeing the 17th couch of the day she just sort of blanked out and either Jiwoo didn't notice or just didn't care cause here they were, heading into yet another furniture store. Olivia starts whining.

"Jiwoo, we've been searching for so long. Can we stop? I've seen enough couches for my entire life!" Jiwoo stops midway through entering the door and stares Olivia down with a frown on her face, Olivia can tell she isn't budging so she whips out her secret weapon.

"Please don't pout, we've only been out for three hours." Jiwoo tugs Olivia into the store, Olivia pouts harder. Jiwoo pointedly doesn't meet her eyes as she drags her from aisle to aisle taking pictures of every couch they run into. Olivia tries her best to give her opinions on everything and although she isn't sure if what she's saying is correct or very helpful, Jiwoo smiles and thanks her anyways, she finds herself smiling through the entire store. Something growls at her, she looks around for the source frantically while Jiwoo stays enamored by some leather couch, it's ugly, and Olivia would tell her so if her demon senses weren't tingling. It doesn't take long for her to spot the beast. Its's short barely a foot tall, with brown short hair and sharp canines. Olivia glares at the small beast, it glares back. Jiwoos stomach growls loudly interrupting Olivia's stare down with the small beast an aisle down.

"Do demons need to eat?" Jiwoo questions, grabbing Olivia's hand and dragging her towards the small beast. It growls at her, she hisses back.

"Not really no." Jiwoo begins patting the beast before Olivia can stop her and just when Olivia gets ready to burn the putrid thing Jiwoo begins giggling when it licks her hand. Jiwoo forces Olivia to pat it too, it's softer than she could've imagined. Jiwoos stomach interrupts them again.

"Can I feed you anyways?"

"Yes, feed me your soul mortal soul." Olivia grins and if she weren't in public she would've grown out her horns again. (Jiwoo had given her stern warning of "no demon powers outside the house!")

"How about some cookies instead!" Jiwoo answers happily, the small beast disappointed at the lack of attention jumps back on Jiwoo, Olivia takes it as a threat, Jiwoo laughs.

"Okay." Olivia isn't sure what "cookies" are, but damn is she willing to try them.

 

____ 

 

 

Jiwoo led Olivia down several more blocks passing dozens of stores, people and tiny creatures, and while Olivia was overwhelmingly entertained she was also overwhelmingly tired and made it a point to whine about it to Jiwoo every time she refused to stop at some random food store. Olivia had made it a point to learn as much as she could on this excursion, asking Jiwoo anything and everything and thankfully Jiwoo seemed extremely enthusiastic to teach her everything, or maybe she was just happy to talk, either way Olivia was learning way more about the human plane than she ever could've in hell, she should've brought a notebook to take notes. Jiwoo had explained many human tendencies to Olivia but there was still one thing she couldn't quite understand.

"If you want items you need money, yet you brought no money?" If money is exchanged for goods and services and you couldn't just create money, why would Jiwoo not bring any on a shopping excursion?

"To control my impulses." Jiwoo answers. Olivia adds it to the list of things that would never quite make sense to her, some things on the list were about mannerisms, most of them were about Jiwoo and Jungeun. They seemed to be friends, yet they argued more than they actually conversed. Jiwoo was whole conundrum Olivia wasn't sure she could ever figure out, too different from what hell had said humans would be, too kind, too friendly, too… Olivia wasn't sure. Jiwoo stopped suddenly causing Olivia to crash into her, they nearly toppled over if it weren't for Olivias quick reflexes.

"We're here!" Jiwoo exclaimed, opening the door for Olivia to enter. The smell that hit Olivia was something so unfamiliar yet so homely, she instantly felt comfortable, a mix of wood and something sickeningly sweet that made her mouth water. Jiwoo grinned at Olivias expression and guided her towards an empty table. They sat down and picked up menus and it was then that something hit Oliva.

"You don't have money."

"I have friends though." Jiwoo winks, Olivia wasn't sure what that did but Jiwoo hadn't been wrong before (other than you know, summoning a demon to pass some physics test). Just as Jiwoo puts her menu down, someone approaches them, Jiwoo smiles brightly.

"Hey, Jiwoo what will you be having today?" The woman says ruffling Jiwoos hair.

"Cookies!" Olivia exclaims, for some odd reason she wants to be noticed. It seems to do the trick, the newcomer looks at her perplexed for a moment before turning to Jiwoo, kind smile unfading.

"This is my childhood friend, Olivia. Olivia this is Haseul my mom?" Jiwoo intorduces, taking both the menus and handing them to Haseul. Haseul, although still smiling, doesn't seem to buy it as she walks away to get their cookies. A fly lands on their table and both girls start attempting to smack it but fail several times, the table to their left glares at them and Jiwoo has to stop Olivia from causing a small fire when Olivia starts glaring back. Olivia is just about to argue with Jiwoo about her powers when Haseul returns with two plates filled with what Olivia can only assume are "cookies." Haseul places one in front of each them and Olivia immediately digs in, relishing in the sweetness that fills her mouth. Cookies, she decides, are worth it.

"Okay no who are you really." Haseul speaks up suddenly startling both of them, nervous beads of sweat start dripping down Jiwoos forehead as she stutters an answer

"I already told she-"

"The only childhood friend you have is Jungeun and the only friends Jungeun has other than you is me! So spill." Haseul stops Jiwoo in her tracks, the fly lands on a cookie and gets away again before Olivia can smack it. She looks up and meets Haseuls eyes, speech ready and grin in place."

"I'm a demon-"

"In the sheets" Jiwoo cuts her off.

"What?" Haseul stops. The fly lands on the table again and Olivia can feel her patience running thin when she attempts to strike it again only for it to fly away. Haseul stares at her unblinking for a moment before turning to Jiwoo with a scowl.

"Okay long story short I summoned a demon and here she is." Jiwoo gestures towards Olivia who had already stuffed her mouth several more cookies. Haseul sighs when Olivia doesn't look up from her plate, instead choosing to make her cheeks protrude more. Haseul can see why Jiwoo would let Olivia accompany her.

"Olivia Hye, demon in training!" Olivia introduces suddenly, mouth still stuffed with cookies making spit fly everywhere. Haseul nearly gags, Jiwoos eyes sparkle at the sight.

"Jiwoo," Haseul tries to compose herself, "what the fuck."

"Okay so I thought I was gonna fail my final so I summoned a demon to help but it was Olivia and she's not helping me with physics at all and I don't know what to do but look how cute she is." Haseul watches as Olivia burns a fly midair with a blink of her eyes. Haseul sighs.

"She's adorable." Haseul relents. Olivia nods stuffing her mouth with every cookie she can reach, Jiwoo smacks her hand away when she reaches for hers too.

"Olivia, honey, you need to chew and swallow? Okay?" Haseul warns before walking away. Olivia nods, slowing down and actually chewing before swallowing, and wow, Haseul was right, she can swallow them way easier, and she can actually taste the individual flavors when she chews. Jiwoos brings out her phone suddenly, she shoves it in Olivias face.

"So what couch should we get." Jiwoo asks, showing Olivia yet another couch, Olivia stops chewing her cookies and tries to choke.

 

____

 

Jiwoo had manages to get two more plates of cookies before Haseul has to kick them out, but not before shoving a small brown bag into Olivias hands. She opens it a few minutes later and is surprised to see cookies. Jiwoo pinches her cheeks and its only then that she realizes she's smiling. She smiles the whole way to the dorm. She even stays smiling when Jiwoo dumps out her textbooks and notebooks.

"Today, we are going to learn some physics!"

"Physics." Olivia repeats, and just like that Jiwoo begins teaching her the amazing world of physics. Jiwoo is admittedly not the best physics teacher, they're barely a chapter in and Olivia has no clue what's going on and neither does Jiwoo, it doesn't stop her from trying though, she pesters on and on, Olivia comes in and out of consciousness several times and Jiwoo questions her own statements.

"Okay so, when waves are reflected straight back from an obstacle, the reflected waves interfere with the original waves and-"

"Haseul said the cookies used almond milk, but almonds don't have breasts? How do they produce milk?"

".... Create standing waves. These are waves that appear to be standing still." Jiwoo finishes unperturbed, Olivia is just about to ask something else when the door slams open.  
"Hi welcome to Chili's" Jungeun drops her bag down at the door and saunters up to them. Olivia flinches away when Jungeun reaches for head, she then turns and gives Jiwoo a high five before plopping down in front of the t.v and turning it on. The new background noise makes it 10 times harder for Olivia to concentrate, especially when Jungeun bursts out laughing every 5 minutes. Olivia doesn't realize how much she's blanked out until Jiwoo starts snapping in front of her face.

"Hey, Jungeun is talking to us." Olivia looks up only to realize Jungeun had left the living room and migrated to the kitchen, opening and closing cabinets looking for food.

"What do you want to eat?" Jungeun asks from the kitchen, it only takes 2 seconds for Olivia to think of an answer.

"The souls of the innocent." Olivia answers.

"A bagel." Jiwoo yells over her ignoring her.

"No." Olivia whines, Jiwoo pats her arm and turns back to Jungeun.

"Two bagels." Olivia whines again flopping down on the floor, Jiwoo has the audacity to laugh at her and Olivia has a half a mind to burn something again.

"We don't have bagels how about fruit." Jungeun returns from the kitchen with multiple small purple balls in a bowl. She places them then down on the floor in front of them and laughs when Olivia picks one up confused. Olivia sniffs it once before taking a bite, and then another one. Whatever this "fruit" was, was surprisingly sweet, yet…Olivia doesn't know, just knows that's its pleasant to bite and chew, and before she knows it the bowl is empty and neither Jungeun or Jiwoo had eaten any.

"So you've never heard of plums before." Jiwoo asks smiling as she opens her textbook back up.

"No, in Hell we didn't need to eat, I told you that before." Olivia never had needed to consume anything physical, many foods that Jiwoo and Jungeun had forced her to eat had been purely unnecessary though, pleasurable, Olivia had never thought that food could be so nice to eat.

"Hm, speaking of plums, purple wavelengths-" Olivia interrupts Jiwoo with a loud groan. Jiwoo laughs in return.

"Okay, okay," Jiwoo says through giggling, "No more physics.", she slams the textbook shut. Olivia thanks her and the room turns to comfortable silence, before Jiwoo asks about the inevitable subject, Hell. 

"It's a binding contract, I'm unable to leave until your request is filled, you passing your physics test." Olivia answers. Contracts, despite popular belief, we're rarely signed with the thought of consuming human souls, usually just the act of summoning was enough to fulfill the humans part of the deal. Olivia was quite surprised to find out how many humans had believed such a misconception. She was also surprised to find out that humans did not possess any powers what so ever, and that they really survived on nothing but their own manual labor. Jiwoo claps suddenly.

"Your flames are blue! Why? Is that your special ability?" Jungeun turns down the t.v suddenly interested in their conversation now that it has evolved from Hell to Olivia.

"Cause they're the hottest flames in all of hell." Olivia demonstrates by opening her palm and letting a flame flicker to life in it. Jiwoo and Jungeun get closer.

"Isn't she the cutest." Jungeun exclaims.

"Ugh her mind." Jiwoo answers. Olivia is surprised to say the least. All the demons back in Hell were petrified of her blue flames, and in turn terrified of her, they always looked at her in fear or ran away even when she wasn't showing them off. Jungeun and Jiwoo though, their eyes are sparkling as they look at the flame flicker about in her hand. Jiwoo reaches out before Olivia can blink and luckily, she snuffs it out just before Jiwoos hand slaps against her own open palm. Jungeun smacks the back Jiwoos head

"You idiot, that's literally the hottest flame in all of hell!"

"I wanted to feel how hot is the hottest." Olivia sighs and is surprised when she looks towards her hand. There's a strong sense of warmth, but there's no flame anymore, only Jiwoos hand which had gone from laying plainly in her palm to interlacing their fingers. Jiwoo squeezes her hand, and Olivia squeezes back, smiling unknowingly. The silence breaks when a clicking sound goes off.

"Send me that." Jiwoo yells, Jungeun ignores her putting a device in her pocket and turning away. Jiwoo launches herself at Jungeun and the two start tussling while Olivia stares on in confusion. They fight for a good five minutes before Olivia speaks up.

"Send what?"

 

 

_____

 

 

Olivia's days pass by in a blur of physics, cookies and cheek pinches. Jiwoo and her are nearly halfway through the physics textbook and their deadline of the 15th is fast approaching. As the weather grows colder Jiwoos panic grows and honestly so does Olivia's. Though Jiwoo is finally getting the hang of the subject she's nowhere near ready to take a final, so their nights go from late night snacks and fingernail painting to crash course study sessions and informative YouTube videos. Yet somehow with all the panic filling the household with Jungeuns upcoming finals and all the free time that gets used up by studying they still find a way to procrastinate and that's how Olivia finds herself sipping a flat Sprite and playing Mario Kart at 1 am. Jiwoo and Jungeun play for fun, Olivia plays to kill.

"Olivia I'm on your team!" Jiwoo shouts after she's hit with another green shell courtesy of Olivia. Jungeun laughs turns to angry cursing when she runs into Olivia's banana peel. The round ends much like the last 5, Jungeun cursing, Jiwoo whining and Olivia smiling triumphantly.

"Olivia please I'm on your team you don't have to hit me." Jiwoo whines gearing up for the next match. 

"Anyone that's keeping me from first place is an enemy." Olivia cackles. The race starts and Olivia immediately crashes into Jiwoo sending her off the map, Jiwoo yells. Olivia breezes by the first two laps, easily sniping the cpus and Jiwoo, it's when Olivia is nearing the end of the 3rd lap that she gets hit by a blue shell and Jungeun whizzes past her laughing maniacally. Olivia yells and shoves but Jungeun isn't letting up, so Olivia thinks of the only distraction she can muster.

"Olivia what the fuck!" Jiwoo yells dropping her controller. In retrospect, Olivia thinks maybe rotating her head wasn't a great idea. 

"Turn your fucking head back around you're distracting me!" Jungeun shouts, but Olivia's antics had distracted Jungeun just enough for her to swipe first place. She yells happily rotating her head back.

"I can't believe I got twelfth place." Jiwoo mutters switching the game off and stretching her limps out till they all hear a satisfying "pop". Olivia stretches out too, trying her best to try to get a similar sound but to no avail, the stiffness in her legs leave but not her neck. She rotates her head again.

"Olivia please."

"My neck hurts though."

"Maybe it's cause your head is backwards."

"...no that's not it." Olivia mutters. Jungeun huffs the heads into the bathroom to get started on her nighttime routine. Jiwoo pats her shoulder once sympathetically before following. Olivia stays stretching out for about five minutes before Jiwoo pokes her head out of the bathroom frowning.

"What are you doing? You need to come brush your teeth, you had a lot of cookies today!" Jiwoo shouts, Olivia can hear Jungeuns muffled but enthusiastic agreement. She sighs, heading into the bathroom, she can't get away with anything in house.

"Pouting won't do you any good!"

 

_____

 

They settle down in the bedroom drowsy from the time, but with too much energy to actually stay put and go to sleep. Jiwoo suggests painting nails and Jungeun agrees, pulling out a couple of nail polishes from the nightstand while Jiwoo settles on the bed dragging Olivia with her. Olivia stiffens for a second before Jiwoo throws the covers on her and she relaxes, the adrenaline finally wearing off now that she's warm. Jungeun eventually settles down on top of Olivia's legs, she grunts once to acknowledge her but other than that doesn't complain so Jungeun doesn't move, instead she grabs Jiwoos hands and forces them into her lap and begins delicately painting each fingernail a bright red. They begin talking softly to each other and Olivia almost starts feeling as if she shouldn't be there, but every time she begins to pretend to fall asleep they prod her, asking for opinions and thoughts, Olivia fits into the conversation with ease. They begin talking about classes when the atmosphere suddenly shifts. Jiwoo pauses.

"You know, Jungeun got me these sheets when we we're young." Jiwoo blows on her right hand while Jungeun moves on to her left. Olivia perks up intrigued.

"I got invited to Jiwoos sleep over, but because I was the new kid I was terrified and pissed the bed. I felt so bad I begged my mom to buy her new sheets." Jungeuns voice is monotone as if she's told the story many times before, but she's smiling as she finishes off Jiwoos hand. 

"I got made fun of in school a lot for it, but Jiwoo stood up for me, we were seven? Yeah around seven years old, and you still have these sheets." Jungeun caps off the nail polish and shoves it in the nightstand, Jiwoo giggles blowing on the red nail polish for a moment before kicking Jungeun lightly when she makes a move to pull the blankets off of Olivia. She flops down across Olivas legs and into Jiwoos lap instead. Olivia can feel herself nodding off again with how cozy she is, she doesn't though she's rather curious about these two.

"What were you like when you were young?" Olivia asks quietly. Jiwoo hums and takes a moment to mull over her thoughts before answering.

"Jungeun was painfully shy and extra cute, now she's a menace, she's so mean to me! She used to be such a push over." 

"Hey!" Jungeun shouts, smacking Jiwoo once on the arm before the both of them dissolve into giggles, Olivia can feel laughter bubbling in her throat too, but holds it back, she doesn't want them to scramble for their phones like last time.

"Jiwoo wasn't as loud as she is now, but she's always been too kind, it's kind of annoying honestly." Jungeun answers after a moment. Olivia can picture it, a small chubby cheeked Jungeun blushing at the back of class next to a loud mouthed chubby cheeked smaller version of Jiwoo. They fit each other rather well, no wonder they've been friends for over ten years.

"What about you, did you have school in Hell?" Jungeun asks suddenly. Olivia mulls it over for a second. School definitely wasn't the right word for it, but she did learn.

"Sort of I guess, but not like your school. We learned from our elders." Olivia answers. Jungeun nods, while Jiwoo looks pensive for a moment before the spark comes back into her eyes.

"Oh what were your friends like, where they like you?" Olivia closes her eyes, tries to calm down as she remembers a castle once filled with laughter and then suddenly empty. She lets a sigh escape through her nose and opens her eyes, Jiwoo and Jungeun are staring at her with expressions she can't quite read yet make her uneasy.

"I-I, didn't have friends. For a long time it was just the elder and I." Olivia cringes when she stutters it out.

"Ah, okay…" Olivia can hear Jungeun swallowing.

"But…not even when you were young?" Jiwoo asks. Jungeun glares at her then awkwardly chuckles awkwardly when she notices Olivia looking. Olivia could spill everything, with the way Jiwoo is looking at her earnestly and the way the warmth from Jungeun legs seeps through the blanket. She takes a deep breathe to collect her thoughts, Jiwoo and Jungeun had told her their past it's only fair she shares hers too, equivalent exchange is one of the hells biggest laws. Jiwoo squeezes her arm.

"I grew up in a castle with my elder and 3 other girls. My first memories are of them, touring me through the castle, and playing with them. They were my sisters, even if we were never related by blood. My elders taught us how to use flames to burn, the laws of hell, and about contracts and the human plane. My sisters taught me how to play, how to laugh and how to love. I loved them dearly but one day, the eldest of us, Yves, devised a wicked plan to betray our elder and leave hell. She then convinced Chuu, and it didn't take long for them to convince Gowon to leave too. They were all I ever knew, but suddenly they purposely isolated me. I would stay in lessons while they would sneak around to the forbidden gardens. They would turn quiet and pretend I wasn't there when I entered a room, it was unbearable. But then suddenly, they were gone, and was all alone in a too big castle. I know we were together by mere circumstance, but I had thought we loved each other or at least…something special, but apparently not. They didn't love me at all. They left me all alone in hell with barely a glance back." Olivia stops and takes a breath, she hadn't meant to ramble but once she started she just couldn't stop. She feels a drop on her arm, then another and looks up to see tears falling down Jiwoos face, she can barely breathe with how hard she's crying, she looks at Jungeun only to see her wiping pathetically at her own tears with shaky hands.

"Bruh…" Jiwoo mutters, and that's all it takes for Olivia to start sobbing too. She's soon encompassed by warmth on all sides as Jungeun rolls on top of her and Jiwoo burrows into her side. She can just barely hear mutters of "I'm sorry," s and "It's okay," s over her own labored breathing. They stay like that until Jiwoo burrows a little too far and suddenly Jungeun is tumbling off the bed and hitting the ground with a loud thump. Olivia burst out laughing and before they can help it they're all crying and holding their stomachs from laughter. It takes a while for Jungeun to stand up and make it back on the bed, and even then, Olivia can't suppress the giggles that slip past her lips, it sends them all into another laughing fit. They settle down comfortably Jungeun on the left, Olivia in the middle and Jiwoo on the right.

"Goodnight." Jungeun mutters, turning the lamp off. Olivia snuggles under the blanket muttering a quick goodnight before passing out. She's never slept so well before.

 

___

 

The atmosphere never quite recovers from the night they all cried in Jiwoos bed, it isn't bad Olivia decides but it's definitely...different. Today she was on her own in the apartment Junguen had sauntered off in the morning after breakfast and Jiwoo had left soon after sighting she was going to meet a friend. Olivia felt herself overly restless alone in the dorm for too long. The tv was on yet she couldn't quite concentrate on it, there were no chores to do and no real mischief to cause, she slumped further down on the floor. She could go back to hell for a while to see how things were going but honestly after last nights talk she wasn't sure if she even wanted to face the dirt pits of hell again. She looks at the clock and nearly groans aloud when she sees she has only been in the house alone for a mere hour. Maybe she should study? She immediately shudders at the thought. Ugh physics. She turns back to the tv instead, flipping through the channels again, she sighs then looks at the console beside the tv longingly. If she could only set it up her boredom would perish. No, if there's one thing she had learned by staying with Jiwoo was that anything was possible with pure determination. Olivia stands up, goal in mind, and makes her way towards the console.

 

______

 

Olivia is 2 minutes away from burning one of the random wires when the doorbell rings, and two seconds later she hears the door click open. She has to protect the dorm. The only plan she can think of is burning them, she quickly conjures up a fire and gets ready to throw it. The second door opens, and she throws the second the figure is in sight.

"It's just me! It's just me!" Olivia puts out the fire midair and drops to her knees. It's just Haseul. Haseul walks over and ruffles her hair once before making her way to the kitchen. Olivia follows out of curiosity. Jungeun had let her know that Haseul frequented the dorm to drop off groceries and cook for them which was how she earned the nickname "mom". Olivia honestly hadn't been expecting Haseuls kindness to somehow extend to her too. She looks at Haseul setting up a pot on the stove which she had never seen turned on by Jiwoo or Jungeun for a moment before she decides that yeah, Haseul is probably the best person to ask questions to.

"Do you love them?" 

"Yes." Haseul doesn't even look up from fighting with the stove which refuses to light. Olivia hums lightly trying to fill the silence that had filled the kitchen. Haseul walks away after finally to turning the stove on to get the bags she had dropped in the living room. Olivia helps. They both fill the fridge and Haseul makes small talk, asking how Olivias been and if she's been eating well. Olivia answers it all and nearly hugs Haseul when she takes plums out of a plastic bag and puts them in the fridge too. The pot on the stove starts boiling so Haseul takes out two mugs and pours them both to the brim with the dark liquid, Olivia doesn't mean to be rude, but what the fuck is that. She must have made a face cause Haseul starts giggling and patting her shoulder.

"It's coffee." Haseul takes a sip and Olivia takes on too. It takes all her power to not gag.

"You know Olivia, I'm gonna miss you, a lot." Olivia pauses from sipping her drink, "coffee.

"I don't understand." Olivia says honestly, trying her best to keep the drink down. 

"You know, Jiwoos final is just around the corner..." Haseul trails off. Olivia still doesn't quite understand what she's getting at. Haseul exhales and pats her shoulder pitifully, she doesn't need the pity.

"When you go back home, I'll miss you a lot. We all will." Olivia nearly drops her cup at the revelation. Home...it's not hell that pops into her mind, but a rather tiny dorm.

"I'll-I'll miss you too." Olivia admits. She really will. Haseul ruffles her hair one last time before she's out the door leaving Olivia more confused than ever. Olivia has lived all her life, believing that she was meant to fulfill desires and that humans were playthings only meant for her goal to reach the top. She's not quite sure anymore, she not sure about her place in anything anymore. Even if she wanted to stay, this small apartment was barely big enough for 2 people let alone 3, would Jungeun and Jiwoo even allow her to stay? The dorm is suddenly suffocating, she decides a walk will clear her head and hopefully put her in the right direction. She takes the keys from the hooks besides the door and walks out. Luckily Jiwoo had her memorize the streets near the dorm so she wouldn't get lost, but she's so out of it before she knows it she's in an unfamiliar territory. Olivia nearly panics at the sight of houses instead of tall skyscrapers and parks instead of corner stores. She keeps walking forward hoping to see something mildly familiar but to no avail only more houses, she can feel herself beginning to panic so she stops walking to take a breather and think of a plan. She doesn't even have a cellphone to call Jiwoo or Jungeun and she has no cash to get a taxi. 

"Olivia?" Olivia freezes, the voice bringing forward memories she doesn't want to remember. She turns around anyways, the sight before her shocking even if she already knew who it was.

"Gowon?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story honestly blew up more than i thought lol, thank you all for reading. This was originally going to be a one shot but for some reason i got really inspired and now this is looking to be another 1 or 2 chapters. What can I say, Olivia has my whole hort, if she telling me to write more I'm gonna write more.


	3. Chapter 3

Jiwoo  pushes her nearly empty cart slowly behind  Jung eu n  while  Junge u n  reads off the small  groceries list in her hands,  Jiwoo  would be lying if she told  Jung eu n  she didn't feel bad for practically ditching Olivia at home, but  Jung eu n  and her needed to talk things out and doing a couple of errands without being distracted by tests, or random fires was probably for the best.  Jiwoo  tries to hold in her disappointed sighs, but one must slip because suddenly  Junguen  is looking back at her fist raised and lips in a scowl.

"I swear to god, if you sigh one more time, I'm knocking you out."  Jung eu n  says through gritted teeth,  Jiwoo  nudges her with the cart heeding her warning. It only takes about five more seconds before  Jung eun  is turning around and punching  Jiwoos  arm, hard.

" Ow!  What was that for?" 

"You sighed, again!"  Jiwoo  pouts and grabs at  Junge u ns  arm, but she pushes her off before  Jiwoo  can even grab her, it makes  Jiwoo  pout even more.

" Junge u n , I'm sad, and I miss Olivia."  Jiwoo  whines playfully.  Jiwoo  can't take her mind off of Olivia, especially now that they're in the  sweets  aisle. The last month had been an adventure to say the least, from summoning a demon to late night baking sessions, there was rarely ever a boring moment in the household.  Jung eu n , albeit a bit hesitant at first, had even grown to miss  Olivias  presence. She even missed her now, and  Jiwoo  could tell by the snacks that had been haphazardly thrown into the cart. For the past few days her mind has been stuck on a pouty smile, big cheeks and apple hair (and yeah, Olivia herself doesn't really care for the hairstyle but  Jiwoo  and  Jung eu n  love it). If  Jiwoos  honest with herself, when she thinks of Olivia, she can barely see the demon in her, just a kid. She sighs again, lost in thought.

"Are you thinking about what  Has eul  said?"  Jung eu n  interrupts  Jiwoos  thoughts, it’s a quiet question, one that  Jiwoo  knows  Jung eu n  didn’t want to ask.  Jiwoo  wasn't thinking about  Has eu ls  words at all, but now it's all that fills her mind.  Jiwoo  ignores  Jung eu n  in favor of picking out more snacks to put in cart, and it isn't until she's grabbing the forth box of chocolate chip cookies that  Jung eu n  stops her, eyes filled with pity,  Jiwoo  hates it.

" Hase u l ...was right. We need to stop we can't get so hung up when Olivia-"  Jiwoo  snaps her head up finally meeting  Jung eun s  eyes,  Jung eu n  looks away.

"Leaves?"  Jiwoo  asks angrily, she doesn't mean to sound so frustrated but no matter how much she thinks about it or plays over different scenarios in her head, Olivia will always leave back to Hell and be in a lonely castle whose only occupants are her and ghosts of happier times.  Junge u n has to  pry the crumpled cookie box out of  Jiwoos  hand before it breaks. 

" Jiwoo  we're in too deep now huh?"  Jung eu n laughs. Jiwoos  mind goes back to  Has eu l  telling her not to get too attached, that Olivia would be leaving  soon  and they would be heartbroken.

" Has eu l  was right, but...the moment she burned the couch, she burned her way into my heart too."  Jiwoo  says nearly in tears,  Jung eu n  bursts out laughing though, causing  Jiwoo  to break into small fits of giggles. 

"Come on, we have a list to complete."  Junge u n  takes the cart from  Jiwoo  walking ahead, while  Jiwoo  follows behind. For the rest of the shopping trip they barely talk, just quietly adding to the cart and crossing off items on the list, it isn't until they're on line to pay that  Jiwoo  speaks up again.

" Junge u n , if I failed would Olivia  st -"

"No."  Junge u n  cuts her off without a glance back.

“ Jiwoo  you can’t do that ;  Olivia will never forgive you and I wouldn’t either. You know how much this means to her, it’s her first mission ever. Study hard. It’s the least you could do to thank her.”  Junge u n  berates.  Jiwoo  already knows that, she’s always known failing wasn’t an option when both her and Olivia were putting in so much effort. She holds back a sigh and tries to quench the ache in her heart when she thinks about never seeing Olivia again.

“...I’ll pass, I know I will.”

——

Olivia had honestly thought she would never see Gowon again, but here she is in  Gowons  kitchen being offered tea. Gowon looks almost exactly how she remembers, pale skin, doe eyed, and a sharp nose but something is so strikingly different about her that makes Olivia want to run back to hell.

“I know I have a lot of explaining -“

“You do.” Olivia cuts her off with a snarl. Gowon barely blinks at the harshness, just settles in the chair across the table with a look of hope in her eyes.

“I was wrong.” Gowon breathes out, Olivia tries her best to hide her shaking hands under the table ,  but she knows Gowon had already noticed them, Gowon notices everything about Olivia.

“Yves,  Chuu  and I, we. We shouldn’t have left you behind. But we did. I’m so sorry. We had a plan, but nothing worked out at all.” Gowon says all in one breathe. Olivia makes to stand  up  but Gowon beats her to it, leaning across the table and taking both her hand in hers.

"Please Olivia. I missed you so much, we all did, I'm so sorry for everything, you  don't  even have to forgive me, I just don't want you to hate me."  Gowons  desperate and teary eyed, hands wringing her shirt almost painfully, Olivia feels awful seeing her like this, but she feels worst knowing she had done it to her.

“I  could never hate you.” Olivia admits. While she is still upset, hating Gowon had never crossed her mind, Gowon would always hold a special place in her heart no matter what she did. Gowon breathes a sigh of relief, finally releasing her shirt and rubbing away the unshed tears in her eyes.

“And  Yve -”

“Don’t mention her!” Olivia slams her hands on the table. She could forgive Gowon easily, but Yves, who had dragged her dear friends into this mess, Oliva couldn’t care less for her.

“Olivia please, just speak to her, please. She’s here in the city, I’ll give you the  adres -” Olivia stands up so fast her chair clatters to the ground, she practically runs to the door not even turning around when Gowon chases after her.

“Be careful Olivia please, hell will punish mistakes!” Gowon yell after her from the door way. Olivia just keeps running ignoring the burn in her lungs and heart.  Olivia feels incredibly overwhelmed, the quickly darkening sky and comforting warmth from  Gowons  tea only make her feel worst, she nearly starts hyperventilating when she realizes she's still completely lost. She should turn back and ask Gowon for some sort of direction ,  but her pride doesn’t let her. She wanders again, taking random turns and hoping for the best even when her legs tire out, she would at least levitate but after  Jiwoos  and  Jung eu ns  lecture about using her powers in public she’s too afraid to disappoint them. She sticks to her instinct and takes another right, and just like she suspected she still doesn’t recognize anything.

“You’re a little young to be wandering around at night ,  aren’t you?” A voice makes Olivia stop. She turns around to face it, it’s 2 young girls, hol d ing hands and both with dark hair, both seem...kind.

“I’m lost.” Olivia admits after a moment, they both look at her the same way  Haseul ,  Jiwoo  and  Jungeun  do. Both girls step closer, close enough that Olivia can smell their perfume (both smell like c offee and bread , Olivia smiles) but away enough that Olivia doesn’t feel like running.

“I’m  Heejin ,” The shorter points at herself, “and this  Hyunjin ,” she motions towards the taller girl. “Don’t worry we grew up here, we’ll help you!”  Heejin  finishes reassuringly,  Hyunjin  nods in agreement.

“What’s your address.”  Hyunjin  speaks up. Address? The confusion and panic must show on Olivia’s face because both girls jump up to comfort her.

“Hey it’s okay!”

“Yeah, you don’t need to know that, you’ll find your way home!”

“Yeah  yeah , do you know any stores near your home?” Stores? Olivia knows there’s a shopping strip about 20 minutes away full of furniture stores, a pet shop and some fast food, she also knows there’s a supermarket about ten minutes away ,  but she can’t remember the name of it, there’s also-

“A bakery. It’s called “One Third” I think. You can help me get there.”  Hase u l  would know exactly what to do. Both girls nod then take out their phones frantically searching, it only takes about 2 minutes before their high fiving each other in victory.

“You’re really far from home, this bakery is over a  forty-minute  walk away.”  Heejin  sighs showing her the screen of her phone. Olivia nods, pretending to comprehend what  Heejin  is showing her

“We’ll walk you, come on.”  Hyunjin  walks along the street tugging  Heejin  behind her leaving no room for Olivia to protest. Olivia follows as closely behind as she can, the two girls tug her between them, leaving little space for Olivia to get lost again, she can’t help the smile that breaches her lips. They walk q u ietly, the only sounds are  Hyunjins  occasional humming and  Heejins  more than occasional giggles whenever she makes eye contact with  Hyunjin . The walk, just like  Heejins  and  Hyunjins  devices had suggested, is long. So long in fact Olivia is surprised she doesn’t pass out while their walking. Both girls do little to help her exhaustion, only laughing when she yawns and rubs her eyes, dam- darn  Jungeun  and her bedtimes for making her this tired. By the time they make it to the bakery the moon is high in the sky and streets are empty. Both girls walk her safely to the door before bidding her goodbye. Olivia walks up, suddenly nervous. What if  Haseul  is mad at her? It’s  definetly  too late for  Haseul  to be sane. Olivia shoves the door open anyways and is about to step in when she gets tackled and tumbles fruitlessly to the ground.

“Olivia oh my God, where have you been?”  Jiwoo  yells are muffled by fabric of  Olivias  borrowed sweatshirt. Olivia doesn’t know where she was, so she just pats  Jiwoos  back in what she can only assume is comforting.  Haseul  walks up to them, grabs  Jiwoo off of  her then helps her up off the ground.

“ Well  where were you?”  Haseul  asks. 

“I- I don’t know, I got lost.” Olivia stutters out after a moment her answer only makes  Jiwoo  burst out in tears. Olivia unsure of what to do looks at  Haseul  who in turn looks back at Olivia, they stare at each other awkwardly for a moment before  Haseul  sighs and drags Olivia closer to  Jiwoo .

“Here.”  Haseul  wraps Olivia’s arms around  Jiwoo , “Comfort her.”  Haseul  walks away. Olivia stays put with her arms stiffly around  Jiwoos  body while  Jiwoo  soaks up her sweatshirt with tears, she pats awkwardly at her back until  Jiwoos  finally looks up, red faced and snotty, Olivia gags.

“You ready to go home?”

_____

They enter only to find a police officer arguing with  Jungeun  in the kitchen.

“48 hours  is  bullshit and you know it! You need to search the city now!”

“Ma’am could you please  cal -

“Don’t tell me to calm down!”  Jiwoo  quickly steps between the  both of them  and points towards Olivia. Olivia waves unsure of the expression that overtakes  Jungeuns  face when they make eye contact.

“Sorry for wasting your time officer.” The officer huffs and walks out leaving behind an  akward  tension in the air.  Jungeun  doesn’t cry like  Jiwoo  does, she just looks mad, it makes Olivia uneasy,  Jiwoo  grabs  Jungeuns  arm but she shakes her off stepping in front of Olivia and glaring into her eyes.

“Where have you been?” Olivia opens her mouth to answer, but  Jungeun  quickly cuts her off.

“Do you have any idea how worried we were? I called the cops! Oliva for god sake you can’t just disappear like that!  Jiwoo  had been running around the whole city asking everyone where you’ve been!”  Jungeuns  voice gets increasingly louder till she’s practically yelling in Olivia's face, she only stops when  Jiwoo  grabs her arm again.

“Well?”  Jungeun  prompts. Olivia looks between them, she can see the anger die away from  Jungeun  eyes and turn to fear, she turns to  Jiwoo  whose face is still red from crying and suddenly it all becomes too much, from the anger of seeing Gowon to the sadness and uneasiness of being loss, and now to having hurt  Jiwoo  and  Jungeun . She starts sobbing before she can help herself. Both girl envelope her in hug, muttering in her ears and patting her hair, and it works, it doesn’t take long for her sobs to quiet down into hiccups and once those die down Olivia is thoroughly exhausted. She’s so exhausted that  Jungeun  and  Jiwoo  don’t even tell her to wash up before bed, they just send her to sleep. Olivia knocks out in an instant.

____

The next morning Olivia gets a very long lecture about how yes, she can use her powers if it's an emergency, a slip of paper in her pockets with their home address, and lots of hugs and cookies. It isn’t a very productive day study wise, but their all exhausted so no one really says anything.

\-----

The days pass by uneventfully and before Olivia knows it, she’s been levitating in the middle of  Jiwoos  and  Jungeuns  room for a little over 4 weeks. She checks the calendar and bites her lip, a red circle glaring back at her menacingly with multiple arrows and sticky notes with reminders of a day Olivia has engrained in her head. 2 more days till  Jiwoos  final, 2 more days until Olivia either fails or passes her first mission, she’s nervous.  Jiwoo  and her had made tremendous progress, turns out  Jiwoos  need to nurture and teach Olivia outweighed her confusion on the subject, they were a little over halfway through the textbook and everything was sticking for  Jiwoo  so far. Olivia, whether  Jiwoo  would pass or not, would return to hell with a great knowledge of physics. Olivia sighed, another subject she was nervous about, Hell. Hell was her home, yet she found herself a little too confused about why she felt so comfortable levitating in the center of the room and eating dinner which she didn’t need to eat with  Jungeun  and  Jiwoo . Olivia had even gotten used to and looked forward to  Haseul  and her random stops with snacks that Olivia filled her mouth so full with she couldn’t speak yet was able to smile and get her cheeks pinched, she had also actually learned the names of  Jiwoos  many friends, from  Jinsol  who worked at the pet store where  Jiwoo  frequented to play with puppies, to the library where Vivi would chastise them quietly for always being a little too loud, to the neighbor  Yerim  who was loud and rambunctious and honestly scared Olivia at first but she soon learned that she was as playful as she was sweet. She even met  Jungeuns  younger cousin,  Yeojin  who had an obsession with frogs and had demanded that Olivia find some with her, so Olivia had conjured them in the living room for her ( Jungeun  had been rather upset to find several frogs in her bed, while  Yeojin  was overjoyed at the sight of so many frogs). Olivia’s place was in hell, but for some reason she wasn’t quite sure of that anymore.  Haseul  taps her shoulder breaking her out of her thoughts. She smiles at  Haseul  then returns to the task at hand, mixing. While  Jiwoo  and  Jungeun  are out doing “adult things” (Olivia had asked, but both immediately got into rants about capitalism, so Olivia never bothered asking again.)  Haseul  had offered to teach Olivia about baking, she hadn't really been interested but  Haseul  looked to excited to turn down, so now every weekend Olivia spends her time at the bakery, well baking.

“You can take a break, you look tired.”  Haseul  says after a moment. Olivia isn’t  really tired  per say, but she takes the break anyways, heading out of the kitchen and into the dining area so  Haseul  could sever some cookies, hopefully none that she had any hand in making. She sits down and lets her mind wander again, trying to steer her thoughts away from physics, when the chair across from her scraps on the floor bringing her out of her thoughts. It’s Gowon, daintily sitting down and smiling as if Olivia hadn’t hightailed out of her house 2 weeks ago.

“ So  what's good here? Olivia looks her over, from the awkward smile on her face to the tapping of her fingers, and smiles. She really did miss her, no matter how hard she tried not to.

“The cookies.” Olivia doesn’t even have to think.

\-----

Gowon and Olivia  actually talk , maybe it’s the atmosphere of the bakery, maybe its  Haseul  bringing them cookies every 20 minutes, but something makes Olivia stop and listen. She listens as Gowon explains a plan to escape hell that had just gone horribly wrong, for everyone involved.

“Yves was  gonna  leave with  Chuu  but I kind of figured out their plan, so they had to let me in. Once they told me we tried to keep it if from you, it was dangerous, and I’m sorry, we left you. I thought we would be able to return, but I don’t know. I just couldn’t.” And at that moment it hits Olivia, why Gowon looks almost  exactly the same , but the air around her has shifted so drastically.

“You’re...human.” Gowon nods, a sad smile taking place.

“It’s why we couldn’t return.” Gowon has long since stopped eating, only nibbling at the random cookies Olivia puts on her plate.  Haseul  walks up to them, only to tell Olivia that  Jungeun  is coming to pick her up soon, Olivia hadn’t even realized how much time had passed.

“ Jungeun ?” Gowon asks the moment  Haseul  is out of ear shot.

“Yeah, she’s  Jiwoos  roommate.”

“ Jiwoo ?” Gowon asks with a raise of her eyebrow. Olivia isn't sure she has enough time to explain everything that has happened from the time she got summoned till now, but she doesn’t think one or two sentences can be a just description of who  Jiwoo  and  Jungeun  are, she hesitates and it makes Gowon burst out laughing.

“Let’s just say they’re who summoned me. My mission is almost up.” She doesn’t mean to sound so melancholy, but her feelings slip out before she can help herself. Gowon taps her chin pensively before standing up patting her shoulder.

“I only have one piece of advice for you. Hell does not play favorites, find Yves if you really are sad about leaving.” And with that Gowon is out the door. Olivia mulls over Gowon's words, “sad about leaving” it would be a lie if Olivia said she wasn’t sad, but actively seeking Yves out? Olivia grimaced at the thought, she would rather fare on her own than ask Yves for help. She groans, it wasn’t supposed to be this complicated. It was supposed to be simple a mission but now... Olivia can’t bear the thought of leaving. She glances at the clock, then at the door,  Jungeun  burst in right in time smile on her face, Olivia decides that for now, that’s a problem for another day.

____

Olivia wakes up to  Jiwoo  shaking her at 6 am, which would be surprising except that, today is the day. The day of  Jiwoos  dreaded physics exam, they had all gone to bed at 4 am after convincing  Jiwoo  that taking a test half dead would it only make it worse. Olivia shoots up, nerves keeping her from being tired.

“I’m leaving now, it’s in half an hour.”

“Good luck.” Olivia manages to smile,  Jiwoo  smiles back then heading out of the bedroom and leaving Olivia with a  Jungeun  who’s still pretending to be asleep.

“You can stop pretending now.” Olivia announces as soon as she hears the door lock.  Jungeun  sits up groaning.

“She didn’t even eat breakfast.”

“I know.” They both lay back down, too nervous to sleep but too tired to do anything else. Its  Jungeun  who get up first, grumbling about cleaning and being the only one in this house who ever does anything, Olivia would disagree but, she hasn’t seen  Jiwoo  touch the broom since she got here.

“Come on,”  Jungeun  forces Olivia up, “We’re doing some chores.” Olivia tries her best to lay back down,  Jungeun  flips the whole mattress.

___

As it turns out, because of  Jungeuns  cleanliness obsession the house does not take long to clean, it only takes about an hour before their Olivia begins flying back and forth too nervous now that there's nothing to distract themselves with anymore.

“I could've just burned away the trash, that would've been quicker and  funner !” Olivia huffs.

“This house still reeks of burnt plastic! And  funner  isn’t a word!”  Jungeun  huffs, pausing from trying to get rid of the burn marks only to stare at Oliva flying.

“Olivia can you please sit down-”

   


“But I’m nervous.” Olivia continues. What if  Jiwoo  fails? What if  Jungeun  was right about  Jiwoo  fainting from not eating breakfast? Thousands of  scenarios  run through Olivia’s mind, none of them good.

   


“I think we’re ALL nervous, you  flying  back and forth across the living room is only making me more nervous. You could hurt yourself.”  Jungeun  tosses the rag on the ground, standing up and trying to grab at Olivia, Olivia dodges.

   


“But I don’t feel any pain, so it doesn’t matter.”

   


“Yeah but seeing you get hurt makes hurt, you get it? So just sit down, we won’t even know  Jiwoos  score till about a week anyways.” Olivia finally stops, settling on the ground in confusion.

   


“What? A week? Why?

   


“Because some professors are LAZY and decide they can just push all these students' exams to the side and go out and party and then run into you at a strangers party and try to...anyways that’s just how it is. They’ll be posted by next Friday.”  Jungeun  stops herself with a huff. Olivia turns to look at the clock, 3 hours have passed.  Jiwoo  should be back any second now, but it doesn’t stop the nervousness from fluttering in her stomach. Sure they had studied their asses off, but  Jiwoo  had been a mess, which in turn made her and  Jungeun  a mess.

   


“I don’t know if I can last to next Friday.” Olivia mutters, finally settling down on the floor besides  Jungeun ,  Jungeun  pats her leg comfortingly before turning back to the tv, letting her other drum nervously against the floor. The seconds tick by painstakingly slow as Olivia tries to turn her focus on anything but  Jiwoo  and her stupid physics test. She hears the telltale signs of running down the hallway, then some yelling and then finally the front door clicking

   


“I aced that shit!” Olivia hears  Jiwoo  before she even enters the dorm, door slamming open and bag being thrown haphazardly across the room. She’s yelling and then both  Jiwoo  and her are, jumping up and down throughout the living room and tossing chairs to floor.

“ACED  ACED ACED ACED .” They chant together until  Jungeun  has finally had enough.

“Kim  Jiwoo  if you don’t clean up-”  Jiwoo  doesn’t let  Jungeun  finish, engulfing her in a hug and spinning her off the ground.

“Aced  Jungeun ! Aced! Thank you so much Olivia.”  Jiwoo  still has  Jungeun  in the air despite her protest, Olivia laughs and tries to hold back the bile in her throat, she should be ecstatic, shouldn’t she, but the godawful pit in her stomach won’t leave no matter how hard she yells along with them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So......Yeah I'm back lol. I know its been a long time, but I experienced the worst case of writers block, this chapter got written, trashed, and rewritten so many times I can't even count, some of you guys were probably worried that I abandoned this fic, don't worry I am finishing it.....eventually, thank you guys for sticking around!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first time uploading >.< please leave lots of comments and ill update as soon as i can :)


End file.
